Turf Wars
by blackriddlerose
Summary: Lisanna and Elfman have been tasked by Mira to continuing running their high school. Well, it becomes harder when Natsu's school has to merge and Erza tasked them with taking over. Tempers flare as the two schools, now one fight it out to see who will rule. Starts out StiLi and NaLu ends up as NaLi. Will also have GaLe and Gruvia
1. The First Encounter

Turf Wars

Hey everyone, welcome back to my world of stories, I know it's been awhile since I've written any fanfiction. I can't wait to hear your opinions on this story and get some feedback on how to write these types of stories better.

Chapter 1- The First Encounter

"What book are you reading now, Levy?" Lisanna asked as she looked over to her best friend. Levy's nose was barely an inch from the pages, her lips twitching as she read silently and her pupils moving back and forth rapidly , so Lisanna figured she was at a really good part.

"No point in talking to her now, you won't get a reply," Elfman answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Elf," Lisanna replied to her brother before turning toward Juvia. "How'd your date go last night Juvia?"

"Juvia doesn't think he is the one," the blue haired girl replied with a sigh. "Juvia will never find anyone."

"Don't say that, the perfect man is out there, probably not too far away either," the junior encouraged. A disgruntled yelp from Levy had everyone turning their heads to the bookworm.

The girl's book was on the ground, her page lost. "Watch where you're going you giant muscle head," Levy huffed at the teenager who bumped into her as she bent to pick up her book.

_Levy must have been reading a fight scene or something violent to respond like that,_ Lisanna thought as she looked at the boy. He was their age, with long black hair that was kept out of his face by a bandanna.

"I wasn't the one with my face shoved into a book, so watch where you're going, Shrimp," the teen countered, leaving Levy stumped for a comeback.

"Why are you on this side of town, Gajeel?" Sting asked, his fingers slipping away from Lisanna's as he faced down the taller teen. "This is Magnola's turf, and it's a long way from Saber," the blonde said.

"That's Gajeel?" Levy asked as Lisanna, Elfman, and Juvia stepped forward to face the boy.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the Saber High boy smirked at the girl, causing her to lower her face in fear. "Reputations really do reach people before the person does himself, huh," he grinned.

"Yours ain't exactly a good one either," Lisanna replied.

"Gajeel, come on, we're gonna be late and I don't want to get detention cuz of you," came a voice as a pink haired boy rounded the street corner.

"Hey, Natsu, feel like fighting a bunch of Magnolas?" Gajeel said, flexing his fingers causing them to crack.

"Always," Natsu grinned, cracking his own knuckles as he walked closer. "Gray, how 'bout you?"

"Sure, it'll be a nice warmup for gym," came the third Saber's reply as he stepped around the corner.

"Why you, you arrogant little dicks," Sting replied, stepping between Lisanna and the approaching Natsu.

"When you are the strongest, you have the right to be arrogant," Gray replied, stepping up behind Elfman and Juvia.

"Guys, we don't need to fight," Levy squeaked, bringing her book up to her face. She loved Lisanna, she really did, but when your best friend is the main leader of your high school, you get caught up in a lot of fighting. "Especially if we are this close to school, the principal might see us."

"It'll be quick," Elfman replied, flexing some. Levy could practically hear the muscular guy's shirt scream in pain, it was tight enough and the flexing was about to make it rip.

"This will be quick," Gajeel replied, raising his fists.

"You're right, it will be, because you won't fight," came a booming voice.

All the teenagers turned and looked up to see Mangola High's Principal standing on top of the column that marked the edge of Magnola's school fence, an angry blonde teacher standing below him. "You three, go back to your own school and you five, get to class."

"Yes sir," the five replied, giving their last angry glances to the rival high schoolers.

"We can settle this later," Natsu said, before turning and heading away, Gajeel and Gray right behind him. The rumors of their principal's rage were scary, but Magnola's Principal's were even worse.

…

"I'm still mad that those asswhipe's had the nerve to challenge us to a fight, right by our school," Elfman fumed as he and Lisanna walked to the auditorium.

"I know, what were they even doing on our side of town anyway?" the silver haired girl replied as she opened the door to the large auditorium where all the other students had gathered to hear the principal's announcement.

"I don't know, but I feel like this announcement has something to do with it," the senior said as he and his younger sister took their seats, Lisanna next to her boyfriend Sting and Elfman next to Cana, who smelled strongly of alcohol not surprisingly.

"Hey babe," Sting said as he planted a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey. You see Levy? She said she might be late, coming from the library?"

"Na, haven't seen her come in yet. The Principal ain't gonna start without her though, he's been eyeing everyone, checking to see if we are all here," the blonde replied, putting his feet on the empty seat in front of him. Lisanna stretched her legs out, resting them on top of his.

"Any idea what this is about?" she asked, her eyes trained on the door as he waited for the mop of blue hair to make its way through.

"Nope, but there is a bet going on in the back, some of the kids got weird ideas about what it could be about. The crack head said the principal is gonna to spend, and I quote, '2 hours, 36 minutes and 18 seconds talking to us about the history of rhino's and why they need our help'," Sting said, imitating the nasally voice of the school's crack head.

Lisanna chuckled and glanced back to where one of the sophomores had a briefcase open with money in it and a list of all the bets taped to the front with the odds. "Oh, there's Levy," Lisanna said, waving her arm for Levy to see. The small girl spotted her and made her way past the betting table to come sit right behind Lisanna. "I think you were the last to show up," Lisanna said.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," she replied, shrugging her book bag off.

"Ahem," the principal coughed into the microphone to get everyone's attention. When he saw that all heads were turned toward him, he continued. "Now then, over the years, many families have moved out of Magnolia because of our reputation, meaning the schools have less students. Because of this, half of the building is not even used and is costing us a lot of money. There is also a new company coming to Magnolia and they need a big building to put their business in instead of building a new one. So it has been decided at the end of the last town meeting that, Saber High will close down and the school released to the company, and it's students moved here," the old man said, the stool he was standing on to reach the mic rocking dangerously.

The students all erupted into an uproar, with many colorful words being thrown about. Paper balls were even being thrown at the principal who dodged all of them agilely despite his age.

"Calm down, it isn't the end of the world," he said, to which the reply wasn't kind. "I am aware of the hated between you all and Saber's students but don't you all think that it's time to stop fighting? Most of you probably don't even know the original reason why the fighting started." The man waited a minute to let the kids get out their anger, ignoring all the cuss words flying at him.

Lisanna and her group sat there, still trying to wrap their heads around the idea that they will soon be sharing schools with Saber students. Elfman and Sting had already adopted angry looks, and Levy looked terrified, no doubt thinking about Gajeel and all the things that will not go well.

"Today is Wednesday, as you all know," the principal continued. "Starting Monday, Saber's students will be joining us. I am aware that fights will break out, but for those of you that choose to fight, I assure you, the punishment will be much more severe than the normal one," the balding man said, the threat silencing most of the students. "Now then, that is the only thing I wanted to talk to you about, so you are free to go now. Enjoy the rest of your day," he said with a smile as he hopped of his stool and made his way back to his office.

"This is not going to go well," Lisanna said to herself.

"Mira ain't gonna take well to this," Elfman said next to her, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of his older sister finding out about his turn of events. Lisanna shivered as well.

"I don't envy you for having to be the one to tell her," Sting said, giving Lisanna's hand a squeeze.


	2. The Warning

Turf Wars

Chapter 2- The Warning

"How the hell are you manly?" Elfman yelled at Natsu, some half chewed pancakes flying out of his mouth toward the teen. "Look at that mop of pink, the most unmanly color out there!" the large male said as he stood up, nearly flipping the table and spilling many drinks.

"Already?" Levy said as she tried to mop up her spilt orange juice with some napkins. "It's only breakfast, why must they start a fight?" But the bookworm's words fell on deaf ears as immediately everyone else was standing, facing off against each other.

"Ain't nothin wrong with pink you white haired old man!" Natsu yelled back, placing a foot on the table to appear larger.

"It's silver you color blind bastard!" the senior yelled as he sent a fist flying, landing a solid uppercut on Natsu's chin, sending the junior reeling back. Natsu landed with a loud clanging sound on another table, sending more food and drinks flying. A cup of orange juice spilt all over his white uniform shirt, staining it, making him even angrier. He also landed right by Gajeel, who, as a growing teenage boy, did not enjoy watching his food get ruined, so naturally, he joined in the fight. Gray and a red haired haired junior stood up too, fists clenched. Lisanna stood up, Sting right behind her, followed by Cana.

Levy ducked as a plate when flying over her head and smashed against the wall behind her. The small bluenette watched as Lisanna swept her leg at Natsu's catching him off balance and letting Sting come in with a powerful punch to the former-Saber's face, smashing him to the ground. Gajeel punched Elfman in the stomach, causing his body to curl up a little and allowing Gajeel to follow it up by kneeing the larger boy in the face. Elfman shot a fist out, catching Gajeel in the hip, dangerously close to the crotch and Gajeel jumped back, landing badly on his left leg, his hip sending a shockwave of pain down his leg.

Cana head butted Cobra as he tried to put her in a chocker hold before sending her fist swinging down to land a blow on his manhood. Natsu recovered quickly, jumping back up and sending a kick to Sting's head, but the blonde ducked and sent an uppercut flying. Natsu avoided this one by jumping back, but when he did, he knocked into Gray who was about to punch Lisanna. Gray swung around, his punch landed on Cobra, startling him, and Lisanna and Cana shared a quick glance and both aimed kicks at his abdomen, sending him flying back.

Levy watched all this in terror as more and more students started joining the fray. "Why can't we all just get along?" she said to herself, not expecting a reply. So when a soft voice did reply to her, she jumped, falling back out of her seat. "Ow," the girl said as she rubbed her head.

"I'm so sorry," came the voice again and a pair of hands reached out to help Levy back up.

"Thanks," Levy said, as she looked into the brown eyes of a blonde she didn't know. A smaller black haired girl right behind her.

"I'm Lucy, and this is Wendy," the blonde said. "This side of the cafeteria looked a little safer," she said with a small, sad chuckle.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Levy. And I don't know how much longer this side will be safer," the junior replied. "Hopefully until the teachers get here and stop the fighting."

"I hope so too," Lucy replied, looking out at the fighting. Magnola's students seemed to be gaining the upper hand, but everyone was looking in bad shape, their uniforms stained with food, drinks, and blood.

"You two are from Saber, right?" Levy asked as she winced, seeing Lisanna take a wild punch to her shoulder.

"Yup," Wendy answered. "Why do they always fight anyway? As a freshman, I'm new to why our schools hate each other and no one I ask seems to know or want to answer me," the young girl asked.

"I am a transfer student, so I don't really know myself and Natsu won't tell me. I honestly think he doesn't know either," Lucy said with a sigh.

"I'm not surprised, not many students know the story anymore. It started out as a petty completion between the school-" Levy started to tell, but was cut off by a loud yell.

"ENOUGH!" roared a teacher who had kicked in the cafeteria doors.

All of the students immediately froze, mid punch, mid kick, it didn't matter, they froze, afraid of the consequences if they finished their attack. The students dropped whoever or whatever they were holding and immediately ran to their bags, ready to scatter.

"Who is that?" Wendy asked as she shivered under the powerful presences of the teacher's glare.

"That's Laxus. He is the gym teacher here, and the principal's grandson. He is really strict and tough," Levy answered as she ducked below the tome she was reading.

"He's scary," Lucy said, ducking a little herself. "Especially with that scar."

"Not so fast!" came another voice, this time by the other exit that the students were rushing toward. An orange haired man stood at the doors, his muscular arms crossed and an expression on his face that dared the students to try and get past him.

"And that's Gildarts, one of the Math teachers. He is usually really laid back and funny, but not when he is angry," Levy explained to the two Saber girls.

The students froze again, some of the Magnola students cursing their luck at having these two show up. The Saber students didn't know what to expect from the teachers, after all it was their first day and technically, school hadn't even started yet. But the reactions of their opponents didn't calm their nerves.

…

"ISS*, you gotta be kidding me," Cana growled as she took her seat, her stack of school work placed in front of her. "And with assigned seating, that's a first."

"You knew the consequences would be worse," the principal said as he stood on top of the teacher's desk in the front of the class. "So get to doing your school work and remember, three hours. That's how long you have to stay after school to thoroughly clean the cafeteria, under close supervision."

"Doesn't that break some child labor laws or some shit?" Cobra complained, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not as long as I'm principal, it doesn't," the small man grinned.

"You could kill us all and not get in trouble," Sting sighed. No one knew how or why, but the principal never got in trouble for his actions. He always ended up just having to fill out paper work instead of the jail time anyone else would be sentenced with.

"And you will do well to remember that," the man said calmly, staring at each student in turn before leaving the room.

A few seconds after the principal left, Laxus walked in and groans were unanimous. "Gramps has given me some leeway on how to best punish you all while you are in here with me," the man grinned, sending shivers down the student's spines.

…

"Finally free," Lisanna said as she stretched her arms above her head, a slight wince crossing her face as she felt twinges of pain run through her body. Whether from the fight that morning or the countless chores that Laxus made them do between classwork.

"So how was it?" Levy asked, walking up beside Lisanna and Sting.

"The worst. They weren't kidding when they said the punishment would be more severe. Really we were just used as cheap labor," Lisanna complained, intertwining her fingers with Sting's.

"Why are you still at school yourself, Levy?" Sting asked, although he had a faint idea as to why, as the three walked out the school's front gates.

"Well I showed Lucy and Wendy around so they wouldn't get lost tomorrow and then I helped the librarian reorganize the Thriller section of the library.

"Lucy and Wendy?" Lisanna asked. "Are they new?"

"Yeah, I met them this morning while you all were fighting. They came over from Saber, but are like me in the fact that they don't like us fighting," Levy answered happily.

"They're from Saber?" Lisanna asked, an angry tone in her voice.

"Yeah, but they haven't been there long," Levy said, trying to calm Lisanna. "Wendy is a freshman and Lucy just transferred a couple months ago, so they don't have much to do with the rivalry."

Lisanna thought about it for a minute, then let out a sigh. "I guess they can't be too bad then. Why don't you introduce me to them tomorrow? So long as I'm not in ISS again," the silver haired girl laughed.

"Of course," Levy laughed. "Oh, wait there they are now," Levy said, looking over to where the two girls stood along with their friends.

"They're friends with Natsu and the others?" Sting growled.

"Oh dear," Levy said.

"Hey, Levy," Lucy said as she walked over to the three, her group following.

"Hi, Lucy. This is my best friend Lisanna, and her boyfriend, Sting," Levy said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said. Lisanna offered a half smile and Sting did nothing, both of them staring at Natsu and the others that where coming up behind Lucy.

"Friends of yours Luc?" Natsu asked, draping his arm around her shoulder and giving Sting a hard glare.

"Well, probably not know," Lucy whispered.

"I forgot to tell you earlier," Lisanna said, staring at Natsu. "But this is my school, and even If you ran Saber, this isn't Saber. So learn your place."

Natsu and the others stiffened at the threat. But they recovered and Natsu grinned. "It ain't gonna be yours for long."

"Don't bet on that," Sting replied before pulling Lisanna away. Starting another fight right in front of school wouldn't make things easier.

"I'm sorry about that," Levy said to Lucy before running after Lisanna and Sting.

….

ISS for those who don't know stands for In School Suspension


	3. Math Class

Turf Wars

Chapter 3 – Math

Sorry it took so long to update, the semester just ended so I have last minute papers and tests to study for on top of finals. But now that my semester is over I will be able to get more chapters out so expect a couple in the next week.

…

Lisanna glanced at her phone, the small light flashing, notifying her of a new text. She put her pencil down for a moment and shifted her math textbook so that Gildarts wouldn't see her text. She unlocked her phone and the picture of her and Sting at the beach during summer break popped up, dotted with the apps she had on her phone.

**How did Mira take the news of the schools merging,** Lisanna read. Of course everyone is curious. Mira is Magnola's biggest success, going on to be the most sought after model this side of the continent. And she was the one who ran the school prior to graduating, leaving her legacy behind for her younger siblings to keep going. She had more school spirit for Magnola than all other students combined. Why it took so long for someone to ask was the surprise.

**Let's just say the principal got more than an earful. ** The girl typed back real quick, as she looked up at the chalkboard to where the math teacher had his back turned. She hit send and glanced over at Sting who was copying down the practice problems before going back to taking her own notes.

**Lol, im guessing she called him up and yelled at him for a couple hours? What did she say to you and elf?** Came the reply. Lisanna glanced up real quick to see if the coast was clear. Gildarts was still writing away, mumbling, most likely about how Cana stole his booze again.

**Yup. She told us to not let Saber take out spots as the top dogs and that if we mess up, she's coming here and kicking everyone's ass, **the silver haired girl responded with a shudder. Mirajane was famous for being a skilled fighter, having several black belts in several fighting styles and the ruthlessness of a demon. If she saw you as a threat. If she liked you then, well you counted your blessings. Lisanna could see out of the side of her eye Sting shudder too. He had experienced Mira's wrath first hand when she found the hickey on Lisanna's neck last year.

"And that everyone, is how you solve inequalities," Gildarts smiled triumphantly as he turned back to the class, revealing the whole chalkboard filled with unintelligible scribbles. The smile quickly dropped when he turned around and saw a student asleep, and in a small class like this, it was noticeable. "Wake up brat!" the man roared as he chucked the piece of white chalk in his hand at the mop of pink hair in the back row.

Everyone turned and watched as the chalk his the center of Natsu's forehead, shattering on impact. Elfman winced, knowing how hard Gildarts can throw after being on the receiving end of a couple chalk throws himself last year. But to his and everyone else's amazement, Natsu went unfazed. Not even a twitch. The transfer student kept on snoring away, his arm on his book and head cradled in the hook of his elbow.

"How the hell? Elfman started, looking back to Gildarts.

The math teacher stood there, mouth agape as for the first time since he started teaching, a student didn't wake up after being hit in the head with his chalk.

"It's no use," Rouge started, catching everyone off guard. Despite it not even being a week since he came, Magnola students already knew he was the quite type that rarely talked. "His head is as thick as a dragon's hide. A teacher at Saber once picked him up and tossed him out a window and even then he only woke up for a couple seconds before falling back asleep."

"You're kidding?" Sting asked, but deep down he knew the answer.

"Nope," Cobra answered as he played with his phone. "I saw the thing myself. It was some funny shit, 'specially the look on the teach's face."

"That's not normal," Levy commented from the front row as she got ready to open one of her books.

"He ain't normal," Gray commented as he got up and walked over to Natsu.

"Where the hell did your clothes go?" Gildarts yelled as he watched the teen who had stripped down to just his underwear.

"Gray's a stripper so it's a natural habit for him," Cobra said as he furiously tilted his phone every which way.

"Temple run?" Sting asked, glancing over at the other boy's phone.

"Yup."

"Natsu, wake up!" Gray yelled as he sent a kick flying toward the sleeping student. His foot connected with Natsu's face and the boy's head jerked back, but still he did not wake.

"That normally wakes him up," Gray grumbled, clearly disappointed that the giant red welt appearing on Natsu's face was not enough.

"Hmm," Gildarts said, scratching the stubble on his cheek. All the students, except Natsu, turned toward him. "I'm done with today's lesson and we still have a couple minutes of class so how about this: whoever can wake Natsu first, gets twenty bucks?"

"Deal," was the unanimous response as everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed the pink haired teen.

"Wait!" Gildarts called. "We gotta do this in an orderly fashion," the man said as he looked at all the students. "How about we form a line, Gray at the back since he already tried to wake Natsu, that way if he wakes, we can tell who woke him."

There was a momentary pause as the students all looked at each, then a frenzy of movement and screeching as desk were pushed out of the way to make room for the line.

"Juvia is surprised you are taking place in this Levy, you are normally gentle and reserved," the blue haired girl commented as she took her place behind the bookworm.

"There is a new book I want that happens to be $19.95," the smaller girl replied with an evil grin. The things she was willing to do to get her hands on books.

"Okay asshole, prepare to wake up!" Cobra called as he bent down close to the boy's face.

"What's he doing?" Sting asked as he watched Cobra take a deep breath and exhale in Natsu's face.

"Cobra is notorious for his stank breath. It brings instant death to small and animals and kids, like it's a poison or something" Gray answered from the back of the line.

"Oh god, he's right, I can smell it from here," Lisanna said as she plugged her nose and covered her mouth as Cobra stepped to the side.

"Nothing?" Cobra roared, "You little shit," he growled before stepping to the back of the line.

"Give me a sec to recover," Lisanna said as she coughed, Cobra's breath still lingering in the air. "Okay," she said after a minute. Lisanna reared her arm back, a fist formed before swinging it down, full force into Natsu's ribs. A cracking sound was heard and the boy shuffled his feet a little and turned his head, but otherwise, remained asleep. "Seriously? He slept through a broken rib?!"

"My turn!" Elfman called, "Let me show you how a real man wakes someone up!" The giant teen grabbed the desk and with a surge of energy, flipped it upside down, sending Natsu sprawling to the ground, the desk landing on top of him and his math textbook hitting him in his manhood. The only reaction was a hand that reached out and swiped the book away. "This is bullshit," Elfman said dejectedly before heading to the back of the line.

"It's nothing personal dude," Sting said as he came up to the side of Natsu, "but Lis's bday is coming up soon and I need some extra cash to get her the gift she wants," the blonde said as he lifted his leg up and slammed his foot down into Natsu's crotch.

The teen shot up immediately, his body shuddering as he fell back down and rolled onto his side, in the fetal position. But the snoring did not stop and his eyes remained closed. "I'm positive he doesn't have a dick if that didn't wake him," the boy said glancing at the other guys in the room, including Gildarts, wince and grab their own dicks at the thought of that happening to them.

"I'm sure this won't do a thing to him if Sting didn't wake him with that," Levy said as she stood up in a nearby chair to drop her three thousand plus page book on Natsu's head. As she predicted, the boy didn't even flinch.

"Juvia knows she can't wake Natsu up so she'll drop out of the competition," the taller blue haired girl said as she stepped to the side to let Rouge go.

"No way he's gonna wake Natsu up," Sting said as he watched the black haired teen squat down next to Natsu and gently push his shoulder.

"Natsu," Rouge started in his typical quiet voice, "Erza is coming."

The reaction was far from expected. Natsu jumped right up, eyes wide in fear as his head turned every which way after hearing the dreaded name of the only person he truly feared. "I haven't forgotten my promise, I swear!" he shouted, thinking she was watching him.

"Calm down Natsu, Erza ain't here, thank God," Gray said as he glared at Rouge. Why he hadn't thought of bringing her up was going to eat at him for a while.

"Don't' scare me like that Rouge!" Natsu said as he slapped the teen on his back playfully.

"Sorry," rouge said as he headed to Gildarts and stuck his hand out, expecting his money.

Gildarts grumbled but reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet, pulling out a twenty and placing it in Rouge's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Levy asked as she watched the pink haired boy look around, either still expecting Erza to show up or because he was confused as to why the desks were all pushed to the side, she couldn't tell.

"Fine, why?" Natsu asked, oblivious.

"No reason," everyone shouted together, making Natsu look at them with a tilted head and confused look, but the bell rang and he forgot all about it, opting to grab his bag and head out. Gray, Rouge and Cobra followed, and soon the other students were heading out as well leaving Gildarts twenty bucks short and in charge of putting the desks back the way they were.

….

So I know that Natsu would have woken up if Gray hit him, but I had to make it funny and I needed to mention Erza in some way since she will be a big player soon. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Science Class

Turf Wars

Chapter 4- Science Class

…

Lisanna watched as Levy chatted with Lucy about something. She didn't particularly care for it. She didn't mind that Levy had other friends, but Lucy was a Saber and they hit it off pretty quick. She was allowed to be a little jealous and betrayed feeling right? That was natural.

"What are you thinking about?" Sting asked as he came over to where Lisanna sat, munching angrily on her French toast sticks. She jumped at his touch, not expecting him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, babe."

"Its fine," the silver haired girl said, swallowing her food. "I don't like seeing Levy hang out with her," she said with a sigh. It was no point in hiding something from Sting, he was pretty good at figuring things out.

"She seems nice and the two have a lot in common," Sting said, dipping his French toast stick in syrup. "Besides, she ain't gonna just dump you as her best friend."

"I know, but it feels weird," Lisanna replied as she took another bite of her breakfast. "But it might be useful, their friendship."

Sting looked up from his tray to see a gleam in his girlfriend's eyes. Not good. "What do you mean?"

"You remember, the other day in math, when Rouge was able to wake Natsu up by just saying Erza's name?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah," the blonde replied cautiously.

"Well, Erza was Saber's equivalent of Mira. If that's the case, then whatever promise Natsu made to her has to be related to taking over this school," Lisanna went on.

"So you want to use Levy to get answers from Lucy who is dating Natsu about the promise to Erza?" Sting asked, seeing where this was going.

"Exactly," she replied cheerfully.

"Do you really wanna put Levy in that position though? You know she doesn't like stuff like that and it might jeopardize her new friendship," Elfman countered before finishing his breakfast.

"It's just a couple questions, besides you know what Mira will do to us if we don't get answers," Lisanna replied. Sting noticed the sad look on her face and the way she looked at Levy, but he said nothing. This was no longer about the schools merging but about the siblings and what Mira wanted. And Mira gets what she wants.

…

"Please, Levy, please do this for me," Lisanna pleaded with her friend as they walked the walls to science class. "It's just one question. Lucy won't suspect a thing, please."

"Fine, I will ask her, but you know this whole thing is stupid, right," Levy responded.

"I don't have a choice," Lisanna mumbled.

"Did you say something, Lis?" the bluenette asked.

"I said, thank you. This means a lot," the senior replied with a smile as the two entered their science class and went to their seats. Mystogan reassigned seats when Saber merged so Lisanna was put in the back away from Levy, and Lucy took her old seat with Gajeel behind Levy. Before today, that bothered Lisanna, but now it was a good thing. As for Lisanna's seat, she ended up next to Cobra and Rouge which wasn't too bad. She could've ended up like Sting, stuck between the constantly arguing Natsu and Gray.

"Hey Lucy, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Lisanna heard Levy ask.

"Sure," the blonde replied with a smile.

"The other day in Math, Natsu mentioned something about a promise to Erza. Do you know what that is? He looked really scared when Rouge said her name."

"Oh that," Lucy said with a sigh that left Lisanna hanging on the edge of her seat to hear. "I don't know the details but it had to do with our schools merging. He never told me but I think it's about him and Gajeel trying to take over this school like they had Saber when Erza graduated last year. I'm not sure though, that's just me trying to guess with the few clues I've gotten," the new student said, hoping she was helpfully.

"Okay, thanks," Levy said with a smile of her own.

"Okay everybody, pop quiz," Mystogan said as he walked into the class right as the bell rang, a stack of freshly printed papers in his hand.

The class groaned in response.

…

"I didn't catch everything, something about Natsu and Gajeel promising Erza?" Lisanna asked Levy at lunch in between bites of food. Elfman and Sting were listening as well.

"Yeah. Natsu and Gajeel promised Erza that they would take this school over like they did when Erza graduated. But Lucy isn't sure since they never actually told her," Levy quickly added after seeing the flicker of anger in Lisanna's eyes.

"There can't be any other explanation. Erza and Mira had the biggest rivalry the schools' had ever seen, so when Erza heard that the schools were merging she made them promise to take over Magnola in order to get back at big sis," Elfman said, pounding his fist down on the table.

"Well we won't let them. This is our school," Lisanna said, banging her own fist down on the table. Sting and Cana agreed, banging their firsts as well until a look from Laxus made them stop.

"Doesn't he have a class right now? Why is on cafeteria duty?" Levy asked, looking back at the blonde haired teacher.

"Beats me, probably because the other teachers are useless if a fight breaks out," Cana said taking a swig of her milk.

"Yeah, they aren't real men!" Elfman said.

…..

Sorry this chapter was short I just couldn't think of what else to put in it without dragging it out. The next one should be longer as the students tackle lunch together. Things will get messy. You have been warned.


	5. Lunch

Turf Wars

Chapter 5- Lunch

Sorry it took so long to update, after the semester ending I got to o a lot of traveling, but now everything is back to normal. Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate it :)

…

"How did this happen?" Lisanna yelled as she chucked her carton of milk across the lunch room, hitting a student in the face and spilling the milk all over him.

"I don't know, and I don't like it!" Levy called back as she ducked below the barricade of tables, her book over her head in an attempt to keep her uniform from getting stained.

The lunch room had become a war zone in less than two minutes after the lunch bell rang. The teachers were shoved out the doors and the doors locked behind in one fluid motion that suggested forethought and planning. The tables were all turned on their sides and pushed to either side of the cafeteria with students ducking behind the closest barricade.

"This had to have been planned, I mean, look, its girls versus guys!" Lucy said as she handed Lisanna some carrots to throw.

"You're right," Lisanna said, chucking the carrots then ducking to avoid the apple sauce that ended up hitting Juvia. Lisanna looked around to see Juvia and Cana leading the other girls and keeping moral up like it was an actual war. "I wonder who planned it?" she called out to no one in particular as she took more food from Lucy, this time her eyes searching for a specific blonde.

"I don't know, but if the teachers and principal find out, they might get expelled, considering the last food fight we had," Levy chimed in as Wendy came up beside her, a red stain on her white blouse.

"Probably," Lisanna responded as she threw the green beans at Sting, catching him off guard. The veggies hit him in the side of his head and Lisanna let out a loud laugh.

"You know I hate green beans!" Sting yelled back, as he wiped the juice off his cheek.

"Exactly!" Lisanna called back, ducking to avoid a flying juice cartoon.

"Count yourself lucky this school doesn't have shrimp then!" the blonde yelled to his girlfriend as he threw some green beans back at her.

Lisanna ducked to avoid the green beans but when she stuck her head back up, a piece of chicken hit her straight in the nose and Sting laughed.

"Um, Levy, what happened at the last food fight?" Lucy asked as she continued to hand Lisanna food Wendy was collecting for them.

Levy let out a sigh, "Long story, short, this cafeteria is only two years old because the old one had to be demolished and rebuilt."

Lucy and Wendy looked at each other, a hint of fear in their eyes. What the details were, they didn't want to know.

"We don't have much time!" Cana yelled as she threw some milk cartoons in rapid fire. "The teachers are close to breaking the door down!"

Lisanna looked over to the cafeteria doors and could see how they bent inward from where they had been hit. Cana was right, the hinges were creaking so loud, she could hear over the sound of the chaotic food fight. "Shit. Okay everyone, listen up, we are gonna unleash everything he have on them, so everyone grab something and aim at the boys!" Lisanna order, grabbing some more vegetables.

All the girls, Levy, Wendy and Lucy included, grabbed as much food as they could and ducked down behind the wall of tables for a minute, preparing, visualizing the food hitting their targets in the face.

"What's going on? Why did they all duck down?" Elfman called as he lowered his hand full of chicken slices.

"I don't know, but we don't have much time," Gajeel called as he looked at the door and how bad of shape it was in. The top hinge had completely broken off from the frame and the door leaned in some.

"NOW!" cried Lisanna.

All the girls stood up at once and started their barrage of rapid fire, tossing everything they could find at the bots who were off guard.

Those with faster reflexes were able to throw their hands up to block their faces and duck down by the third round, those who did not have fast reflexes were showed no mercy. Mostly freshmen, the ones in the back were hit in the face, head, throat, shoulders, arms, and chest several times before they finally collapsed.

The girls let out loud whoops and cries when they had depleted their stock, knowing that they won, just as the door was kicked in and sent flying across the cafeteria floor, in the no man's land.

The boys slowly raised their heads above the tables, peeking out to see who it was that kicked the door in. The girls stopped their cheering instantly and ducked their heads down some as well.

The principal stood, his face red with anger, Laxus behind him with his arms crossed along with a couple of the other teachers.

"I would have thought that after the incident two years ago, you all would have learned not to have food fights," the principal started. "I want the stude-" he started to continue, but was interrupted when a small bowl of applesauce hit him in the face.

The look on Laxus's and the other teachers face was priceless as the astonishment kicked in. No one dared attack the old man.

Markarov slid his hand down his face, removing most of the apple sauce. "Who threw that?" he demanded, his voice leaving shivers down the student's spines.

"You should've seen your faces!" Cobra laughed as he rolled on the floor. All the eyes in the room turned to him, however, the girls couldn't see him behind the tables as he rolled on the floor, laughing the entire time, oblivious to the danger he was in.

"You little-!" Laxus started, but stopped when his grandfather raised his hand.

"Cobra, you are now the only one responsible for cleaning this cafeteria and will have detention every day for the rest of the school year," the principal said before turning to the rest of the students. "Lunch is over, get to class, now!"

The students went running, slipping and sliding on the food as they rushed to grab their belongings and get to class. The only ones that remained were Cobra and the principal. Cobra's smirk vanishing by the second.


	6. HistoryBday Party

Turf Wars Chapter 6 – History Class/Bday Party

Levy skipped into her history class with a smile on her face. Today was the Friday that they celebrated Lisanna's birthday and everyone knew what the surprise location was, but her. Sting was going to pick her up and bring her to the party, blindfolded. And after history class was over, just gym remained.

The petite junior skipped to her seat, dropping the two books from her arms onto her desktop and with a sweep of the back of her skirt, sat down. She took the pen from behind her ear and fished out her notebook from her satchel to begin taking notes.

She had just dated the top of the note page when a couple other students walked in. Sting and Elfman said their hellos and took their seats and Jet and Droy burst toward the door next. By how heavily they breathed, it looked like they had raced to the class. The two were pushing each other, stuck in the doorway, arguing over who made it to the class first in order to claim the remaining open seat next to Levy when Gajeel showed up. Always one to carry a scowl, Levy could see it deepen as he stared at the two teenagers stuck in the door. Lifting his foot, he sent a powerful kick flying into their back ends, pushing Jet through the door and Droy right after. Levy stifled a giggle as she watched the heavy-set Droy land on the lanky Jet.

"Idiots," Gajeel growled as he tossed his book, none-to-gently on the desk next to Levy and plopped down.

The other two crawled to their feet, defeated and shuffled to the back of the class where open seats awaited. Neither had the guts to challenge the taller and more muscular teen, not after having to play dodgeball with him in gym yesterday. More than one bruise dotted their bodies.

"Got a pen, Shrimp?" he asked, not even turning his head toward Levy.

"That depends, can you ask politely and use my real name?" Levy answered. She was used to his roughness, but she also knew that he was a softie deep down. She found this out not too long ago when she spotted him feeding a bunch of stray cats around the apartment building they shared. After seeing this, she had made it her mission to draw more of that soft side out.

Gajeel groaned, but Zeref had just walked in and he caught a glimpse of the notepad full of notes that would make their way to the board. An internal debate of do as she says or get yelled at by the teacher took place for a split second. He rolled his neck and stared at the bluenette, her hair pushed back with a bandana. That was smart, why didn't he do that with as long as his hair was? She had a smile on her face and an extra pen in hand. "Can I use your pen, Levy?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course, Gajeel," Levy said, handing him the pen. "Was that so hard?"

Gajeel grunted his response as he removed the pen top and pulled out a half ripped notebook, flipping to a random page that was doodled on.

"Okay class," Zeref started, picking up a piece of chalk.

…

"I'm sooooo excited Levy bounced as she held the end of the giant 'Happy Birthday' sign. She looked up to Lucy who was at the top of a ladder, tapping the 'Happy' end to the wall above the table where the presents were.

"Me too, I hope she likes it," the blonde said before stepping down and looking around the room. Birthday decorations littered the place and a table with a giant chocolate cake stood in the middle.

"So why bowling? Does Lisanna really like to bowl?" Lucy asked. It had been a month since the food fight and she and Lisanna had started to get along really well, much to Levy's happiness. Enough to get invited to her birthday. Lisanna was even kind enough to allow her to bring Natsu, so long as he didn't destroy anything. In fact, the whole rivalry had pretty much died down after the food fight.

"When we were ten, we held Lisanna's birthday party here and she and Sting had a bowling match. But it was the night the tornado came through town and it cut the party short. They never got around to finishing the match so Sting decided to throw the party here so they could finally finish their match," Levy said, a smile on her face as she remembered the party. As scary as it was with the storm, it was still one of the best days of her life.

"That's so sweet," Lucy said, pulling the ladder down toward Levy and climbing up again. "I wish Natsu was thoughtful like that," she said, taking the other end of the banner from Levy and tapping it to the wall.

"Oh I'm sure Natsu puts some thought into your relationship," Levy said, holding the ladder steady for Lucy as she climbed down. They folded it and placed it against the wall before heading to where Elfman was blowing up balloons.

"He's so simple minded that he could put a lot of thought into something and you never realize," Lucy said with a small laugh. "But he does care, that much I know, and I guess that's all that really matters in the end," she said, looking over to her boyfriend. His pink hair always made him easy to spot and she saw him joking with Rouge as he tied balloons up at random places.

"Yup," Levy replied with a smile, sneaking a glance toward Gajeel, who was busy bringing in a random assortment of bowling balls into the smaller, rented out room.

"So, how goes the whole, 'pulling out the soft side of one of the baddest boys at school' plan?" the blonde asked, noticing that Levy was looking toward Gajeel again.

"Not so good. But, I won't give up!" Levy said with confidence. "Tonight, if I can get him to dance with me that will be good enough."

"Are you sure this is just about trying to make him a better person?" Lucy teased as she grabbed a couple of the balloons Elfman had blown up and started tying strings to them.

Levy's face went red as she stuttered, trying to act like she didn't know what Lucy was talking about.

"So you do like him," Lucy teased.

"Shhhh," Levy said, pulling Lucy away from the balloon table, Elfman giving them strange looks. Luckily the music was loud enough that he didn't hear the blonde. "Only you and Lisanna know and I wanna keep it that way," Levy said, glancing around at everyone.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Lucy promised. "If there is anything you want to know about him, I either know or can find out pretty easily for you," the blonde said walking back to the balloon table.

"Thanks," Levy said. She went to reach for a balloon but her phone started ringing and she grabbed it instead. "Hey, did you pick her up yet?" she shouted into the phone when she saw that it was Sting.

"Yeah, we are on our way their now, so fifteen minutes," Sting yelled back, hearing how loud the music was before hanging up. He had Lisanna blindfolded in the passenger seat of his car as they drove to the bowling alley.

"Fifteen minutes everyone!" Levy yelled at the top of her lungs, sending everyone into a scrabble.

…

The fifteen minutes went by quick as they scrambled to finish hanging decorations and putting the presents on the table. Sting sent out a text when they were outside the building and Levy shut the music off and turned the lights off, telling everyone to hide.

When Sting brought Lisanna in and pulled the blindfold off, Wendy flipped the lights on and everyone jumped out, yelling surprise.

Lisanna, knew the surprise party was being held, so she wasn't surprised, but a big smile still came to her face. Then she recognized the room and her smiled grew. "You really want me to kick your ass at bowling don't you?" she said turning to Sting and giving him a quick kiss.

"You think you can win against me?" Sting grinned, wrapping his arm over her shoulders and dragging her into the fray where everyone was standing around the cake, Levy and Lucy lighting the candles.

"Time to sing Happy Birthday!" Elfman shouted, starting the song.

"NO!" Lisanna shouted back, stopping her brother from getting far into the song. "I don't want to hear that song, not till next year. Not after having to listen to it for fifteen minutes straight on the car ride here," the silver haired teen said, throwing a glare at her boyfriend.

"Oh come, you enjoy my singing voice!" Sting smiled back, planting a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you babe, but your singing voice sucks," Lisanna said.

"Can't be worse than Gajeel's though," Natsu said, turning toward the taller boy. All of the students that came from Saber started laughing, understanding the joke. Gajeel had sung at the school's talent show and, well, ears started bleeding.

"I wanna know who has the worst voice now," Cana said as she stirred the punch with the ladle, a suspicious bottle sitting empty beside it.

"Yeah, let's have a sing off! Worst voice edition!" Gray said.

"How 'bout it babe?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm okay with it if it means I get to embarrass you," he teased.

"Gajeel?" Lisanna asked.

"Just cuz it's your birthday and I didn't get ya anything too nice," Gajeel said, stepping forward.

The group of high school students let out a big cheer as they scrambled to grab a seat, ready for the horrible sing off.

"You first," Gajeel grunted.

"Okay then," Sting said. "This one's for you babe!" he said pointing to Lisanna. The girl rolled her eyes and leaned over to the cake, sliding her finger across a piece, scraping the icing off and sticking it in her mouth.

Not even a full verse into the song and everyone had pained looks on their faces. Everyone's thought was the same: why did we decide to do this?

When Sting finished the song, which luckily was a shortened version, everyone clapped, more out of habit than anything.

"You sounded like a goose being stomped out by a horse," Cobra yelled from the back, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in detention there buddy," Sting replied, poking fun at the boy's punishment for throwing food at the principal.

Cobra scowled but said nothing. It was true, he skipped detention today because, even though he and Lisanna weren't best friends, he was invited and there was cake involved.  
>"Okay, Gajeel, your turn," Sting said as he went to Lisanna, picking her up from the chair and sitting down, placing her on his lap. She wrapped an arm around his neck and turned to face the dark skinned teenager.<p>

Gajeel cleared his throat and started the song.

All smiles were wiped from the teenagers faces as the boy sung the song. It was no competition, Gajeel had the worse singing voice. And further proof of it was that he wasn't even half way through when the owner of the bowling alley burst through the door, the police on the phone as he asked who was being killed.

This elicited a laugh from everyone, a couple people were even on the floor rolling as the owner looked around in confusion, the operator yelling at him that it isn't wise to prank call the police.

"Okay, I think it's time for cake," Lisanna said, getting off of Sting's lap and grabbing the knife and a plate.

Everyone agreed and lined up to get a slice before scooting the chairs over to the present table.

…

After the presents were all opened, the bowling started. The small room had three lanes which was plenty for the group of a little over twenty kids. Lisanna even had Levy and Gajeel in the same lane, right after each other, much to her friend's displeasure.

"You'll thank me eventually," was Lisanna's reply. Leaning her head back from the control chair, she looked up at Sting, "You ready to lose the rematch?"

Sting leaned down and gave her a kiss, "Never."

It was a couple hours into the bowling match and a couple kids started heading home, their games finished. After saying goodbye and thanks, Lisanna headed to the bathroom before her turn came back around. Her suspicions that Cana spiked the drinks had grown stronger as she saw some of the remained students stagger. Drunk bowling was really fun to watch. But she also had to keep some from bowling because they risked hurting themselves.

Coming out of the bathroom, she ran, literally, into Natsu who was going into the men's room. The silver haired girl rubbed her nose, unsure of what to say besides sorry. The rivalry had more or less gone away, but that didn't make them friends. Not quite.

Natsu stumbled a little when Lisanna ran into him, clearly a little drunk. "Not a prob bday girl," he said, raising his glass to her. "Thanks for havin' me even though we aren't 'posed to like each other."

"I don't see why we can't put this rivalry behind us, enough to stop fighting anyway," Lisanna said.

"Erza won't be happy if I don't fight ya," he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"My sister won't be happy either, but they graduated leaving the school to us," she replied. She was tired of all the fighting, and was a little relieved to find out the Mira had been unable to come to the party today or else the fighting would've continued.

"True dat," the pink haired boy said, raising his glass to her again. "Ya know, ya ain't that bad of a fighter," he said leaning forward toward her, close enough for Lisanna to smell the alcohol on his breath. Lisanna blushed a little, and hated herself for it. She didn't like this boy and was happy with Sting, so why did her cheeks say otherwise.

"Thanks," she said, trying to ease herself away from Natsu, but he shot his hand out to brace himself against the wall, trapping her. "I think you should stop drinking the punch," Lisanna said, gently taking the plastic cup from Natsu's hand.

"Probably," he replied with a hiccup, his head leaning against Lisanna's now as his eyes started to shut.

"You should probably sit down too," Lisanna said, seeing how wobbly the boy had become. How much punch did he drink? Then she remembered the drinking contest between him and Gajeel.

"After this," the boy said, his forehead still leaning against Lisanna's. Her cheeks started heating up again as he leaned closer, his lips brushing hers. With that, he leaned back against the opposite wall and slid down, his eyes shut completely.

Lisanna stared at him for a second before heading back out to the party to tell Lucy that Natsu was half passed out by the bathrooms. She was confused and angry and scared. She felt that stupid cliché spark when their lips brushed, something she didn't feel with Sting, no matter how much she wanted to. She hoped it was just the alcohol in their systems, but deep down she doubted it.


	7. GymConfessions

Turf Wars Chapter 7- Gym

So there was a typo in the last chapter that I just caught. It was Thursday in last chapter and this chapter takes place Friday. Sorry bout that.

…

"So are you going to tell me why you left early or not?" Lisanna whispered as she ran beside Levy on the outdoor track. Laxus had everyone running a couple laps as a warm up for gym class today in preparation for the soccer scrimmage they were going to have.

"I will, but later, it's embarrassing," Levy said, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"If that's the case, then I have something to tell you too," Lisanna said, glancing over at Natsu who ran next to Gray, arguing about something.

"On the way home them, we can get some ice cream," Levy suggested.

"Perfect."

…

"Goal!" Sting yelled as he ran around, the net swishing in the background and Jet on the ground.

"He was off sides!" Gray yelled toward Laxus who played the referee for the scrimmage.

"No he wasn't, stop being a sore loser," the blonde said calmly, his whistle half hanging off is lips.

Gray looked like he was about to pull his hair out at the teacher's response and Natsu loved it, choosing to poke fun at the black haired teen. "I need to get you some glasses?" he called as he took his place back at the left midfield position.

"Shut it you pink haired bastard!" Gray called back, taking his place as defender.

Laxus placed the soccer ball down in the middle of the field and blew the whistle, sending Gajeel and Sting into a frenzy to try and get the ball from each other and to one of their teammates.

…

"So why did you leave early?" Lisanna asked as she took a lick of her chocolate ice cream. She and Levy came right after gym class, not even changing out of their sweaty clothes.

"You know how Natsu and Gajeel had that drinking contest with Cana right?" Levy asked, licking her raspberry ice cream.

"Cana was involved? I thought it was just the two of them? That explains why they were drinking straight alcohol and not the spiked punch," Lisanna commented.

"Yeah. I don't know how she snuck in that much alcohol, but she did," Levy sighed. "Anyway, Gajeel confronted me, drunk."

"And?"

"He kissed me."

"WHAT?!" Lisanna practically screamed, causing a couple heads to turn their way. "Elaborate," she said, lowering her voice.

"Well, it was his turn to bowl and he wasn't there so I went to go get him real quick. He was over with Cana drinking and eating more cake. When I tugged on his sleeve to get his attention and tell him that it was his turn, he pulled me real close to him. Close enough for me to smell the alcohol," Levy said, taking a bite of the ice cream cone. "He put his cake down and took a swig of the booze before he wrapped but his arms around my waist and lifted me up to his face. He kissed me really roughly and spilt a little alcohol on my dress. Then he set me down and took my hand and twirled me. He said I had a nice ass," Levy said, her face going red at the memory.

"Oh my god," Lisanna said, looking at her best friend. "So now what? Do you think he remembers?"

"If he did, he showed no sign of it today at school," Levy said with a frown. "I have no idea what comes next."

"Well, you gotta talk to him about it, maybe he wasn't that drunk. You live in the same apartment building, why don't you go talk to him this weekend," Lisanna urged.

"How about no," Levy responded. "He was drunk, that's that."

"I know you like this boy Levy, and he might like you too, but you gotta do something to find out. You said Lucy could get info on him, ask her to ask around and maybe she can find out if he likes you," Lisanna urged.

"I'll think about it," Levy said. "So what was your story?"

"Something rather similar," the silver haired girl grinned, but quickly replaced it with a frown.

"What was that? You don't go from a huge smile to a frown quickly unless something is really confusing," Levy said.

"Drunk Natsu kissed me," she let out, shutting her eyes as she did.

"Seriously? Oh. My. God."

"It was nothing compared to your kiss, it was just a brush of his lips, but I felt that stupid spark, Levy, the spark. That stupid thing you like to read about in those books of yours," Lisanna said, waving her hands around in annoyance and frustration. "I have no idea what to do. I can't ignore it, it'll eat away at me, and I know Natsu remembers it because he couldn't look me in the eye for more than a second and his face went red every time we were near each other."

"The spark!" Levy said, incredulous. "I thought that was only in the books. Are you sure it wasn't just the alcohol, I mean you had a couple cups of the punch?"

"I was up all night thinking about, I am sure it wasn't the alcohol," Lisanna said, her hands pulling her hair away from her face. "I don't know what to do. It's eating away at me. I am starting to think about him more and more, and then I see Sting or Lucy and I feel so damn guilty."

"You need to talk to him about this, you need to talk to Natsu and find out if he likes you too or if he was just drunk. You need to know, because if you really are starting to like him then, you can't keep dating Sting.

"I don't want to stop loving Sting though," Lisanna said, gripping the heart shaped necklace with her birthstone in it that Sting got her for her birthday.

"Is that Gajeel?" Levy said, the sudden subject change startling Lisanna. They had arrived at the front of Levy's apartment building and Gajeel was inside, grabbing mail from his postal box. He turned, a couple letters in his hand and saw the two girls enter the building. He did a half smile at them before heading up the stairs.

"Go," Lisanna said, giving Levy a small push. "You can text me the details later," the silver haired girl said before leaving and heading to her own home.

"Lis!" Levy called after her, but it was useless. "Okay, Levy, you can do this," the small bookworm said, taking a deep breath. "Gajeel, wait for me!" she called, before rushing up the stairs.

"Whatcha want Shrimp," the taller teen said, shuffling through his letters.

"I wanted to ask you something," Levy squeaked, starting to lose confidence.

"What?" he said, taking two stairs at a time, making Levy have to speed up in order to not be left behind.

"You," Levy started, taking another deep breath. "You had a lot to drink at Lis's party and I was just wondering," Levy said, mashing her index fingers together, "if you remember any of it?"

"I wasn't drunk enough to forget anything, else I wouldn't have come to school today," the dark haired student said casually, pulling keys out of his pocket.

"Really?" Levy said, her face heating up even more.

"Is this going anywhere, I got shit to do?" Gajeel said, his tone harsh.

Levy cringed, but she knew Lisanna would give her hell if she quit now. "Why did you kiss me?" she blurted out. Her hands flew to her mouth, covering it and her face turning even redder.

"Cuz I felt like it. Should've seen the faces of those two puppies that follow you everywhere," the boy grinned.

Levy felt her heart sink at his words. "Just 'cuz you felt like it'," she said in a sad tone, before heading up the stairs to the next floor, leaving Gajeel at his door.

The senior opened his door and ducked suddenly, avoiding a punch from his roommate. "What the hell, Lily?" the teen growled, slamming the door shut.

"Why did you lie?" the black skinned man yelled at his younger roommate. "You like her, that's why you kissed her, so why did you lie?"

"I have my reasons," Gajeel said, stepping past the taller man and heading to his room.

"What reasons?" Lily yelled after.

"You wanna know why?" Gajeel growled, throwing his book bag down and sizing the taller and just as muscular man up. "Cuz shit's 'bout to hit the fan, hard, and she ain't gonna get dragged in, not if I have a say in it!" Gajeel yelled before turning and stomping to his room.


	8. A Surprise Visit

Turf Wars

Chapter 8 – A Surprise Visit

…

Lisanna stopped mid step, a shiver going down her spine as her group of friends approached the school entrance.

"You cold?" Sting asked, preparing to take of his jacket but a quick nod from his girlfriend told him no.

"I just got a bad feeling about something is all," the silver haired girl said as she continued walking through the school doors. Immediately, she placed the feeling. "Sis!" she said, running up to her older sister.

"Lis, I was wondering when you would show up, the bell is about to ring," Mira said as she gave her sister and brother a hug.

"I ran a little late this morning, sorry," Elfman said, rubbing the back of his head where he had tried his best to fix his cowlick.

"Anyway, I was just coming to see the principal about something, so I will see you guys later today hopefully," the model said with a wave goodbye.

"I thought she was off doing some photo shoot at a beach?" Levy said as the group walked toward their classes.

"So did we," the siblings responded as one.

"I think that feeling of yours is gonna come true babe, I mean, she is the biggest advocate of the school rivalry," Sting said, intertwining his fingers with Lisanna's.

"And right as everything was calming down too," Levy sighed.

…

Levy walked down the hall, on the way to history when she saw Gajeel talking to Natsu. She looked away, still upset about the whole incident that happened Friday, but she did still catch part of the conversation before entering the classroom.

"Did she text back? She comin'?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, the fight will be after school," Gajeel responded with a grunt. ,

"Guess we expected too much," Natsu said, his tone less chipper.

Levy spent all of history trying to figure out what the two boys were talking about, not paying attention at all. Luckily, she wasn't called on to answer any of the questions Zeref asked. But she came to no conclusion, no good one anyway.

…

"There is going to be a fight after school today," Levy huffed out as she tried to catch her breath. The small bluenette had run straight from history to gym to deliver the news to Lisanna and Sting. "I don't know with who, but I think it has to do with Mira being here."

"How do you know there is going to be a fight?" Sting asked.

"I heard Gajeel and Natsu talking about. They said 'she', which makes me think of Erza and Mira," Levy said, the thought just now popping into her head.

"That makes sense," Lisanna said. "I mean, sis and Erza are really the only ones who still care about this rivalry."

"Yeah, but if they start fighting, it might get all the other students fighting again too," Sting said, rubbing his chin.

"We don't know anything for sure, so let's just get through gym for now," Lisanna said, heading into the girl's locker room, Levy following behind.

"What's going on?" Rouge asked as he walked up to Sting.

"You don't know anything about a fight do you?" the blonde asked as the two walked toward the guy's locker room.

"Just rumors, I think only Natsu and Gajeel know what's really going on, maybe Gray, but I don't know," the black haired teen answered, glancing over at the three boys as they headed to the locker too.

"It won't be good either way," Sting sighed. He liked Rouge, he wanted him as a friend, but if the fighting started again, he would fight him. His fear of Mira's wrath was greater than his desire for peace.

…

"So it was Erza they were talking about," Lisanna said as she spotted the scarlet haired woman as the students left the school. She stood there, her hands on her hips as she waited for everyone to exit, as she waited for Mira.

"I'm glad to see you came," Mira said as she pushed a couple students to the side.

"Sis," Lisanna said but if her older sibling heard her, she didn't show it.

"I'm sure you were appalled to hear the news too, of our schools merging."

"Why do you think I'm here," the former Saber student said, a grin on her face.

"Just because Saber merged with Magnola, doesn't mean that this is school is now Saber territory. This school is, and always will be Magnola, and if you don't like it, you can leave," Mira called, mostly to Erza, but her voice was loud enough for all students to hear.

"That's the other reason I am here," Erza called. "To change that."

Mira's eyebrow curved in the silent question: how?

"A fight, of course," the red head replied. "You and me, fight right now, and whoever wins claims the school as her territory."

"Sounds like my type of bet. However, as a model I can't risk messing my body up, not that you could even land a hit on me," the silver haired model said, "besides, we graduated last year."

"So what are you saying?"

"My sister and brother against two of your students. By the end of the year, whoever is in charge determines who rules the school," Mira finished.

"You are right, we have graduated so the burden to keep this rivalry alive isn't on our shoulders anymore. Natsu, Gajeel, I am leaving you two in charge," the scarlet haired fighter smiled menacingly before turning and leaving, but not before one last word to her old rival. "And it's a good thing you didn't decide to fight me. If you had lost your looks in a fight against me, you wouldn't have anything left."

Mira clenched her fist, but said nothing more on it. "I'll see the two of you later for dinner," she said calmly before turning and heading back into the school.

"Lis, you can't keep fighting," Levy said to her best friend after Mira had disappeared into the school. "Even you don't want to fight anymore. Can't you tell Mira you won't do this?"

"And what Levy?" Lisanna snapped. "Have her hate me for the rest of my life, I barely see her as is with her modeling career, I don't want her to hate me and decide to not see me at all," the senior yelled as she stomped off, tears in her eyes.

Elfman looked over to Natsu and Gajeel who had confused looks on their faces too. They didn't want to keep fighting either. But his sister had a point, if they didn't fight, then Mira would never speak with them again, the rivalry meant that much to her. The large male let out a huge sigh before heading after his sister.


	9. Discord

Turf Wars Chapter 9- Discord

Sorry that it has been awhile since the last update. School started again and this semester is already killing me even though it's only been a week. So this was a transition chapter because the second half and final half of the story starts after this. Only like 11 chapters left. Anyway, sorry for the future irregular updates, and enjoy the chapter.

…

Elfman shoved an old Saber student into a locker as he and Lisanna walked down the hallway. The halls parted for them to pass, no students, especially Sabers but even Magnola students too, kept away from them. After the incident with Mira and Erza a month ago, fighting had started up again. Not much, but enough to keep up the façade that the students hated each other. Fights were most frequent between the siblings and Natsu and Gajeel. Cobra and Sting would join in a lot of times, Gray and Jet and Droy would pick fights too.

Levy and Lisanna had grown apart after Levy declared that she was done fighting, done hating her new friends. And that only fueled Lisanna's anger more. Her confused feelings for Natsu were burned to fuel her hate. But it wasn't hate toward the students that she felt. And it tore her up every night and no amount of makeup could conceal the dark rings she wore after a month of restless sleep.

"Move," she snapped toward a couple students that stood too close to her and Elfman's lockers. The students scrambled away, fearful looks in their eyes. She shuffled through the mess of papers in the locker, the numerous red marks on them reminding her of her steadily dropping grades. She tried to ignore them and grabbed her books before slamming the locker shut in frustration.

…

"Go ahead, I'll catch up later," Lisanna said, her tone emotionless as she watched Elfman and Sting walk home. She spotted Levy and Lucy walked home together with Wendy running to catch up to them. She watched them leave, her mind in utter chaos as she headed to the gym. Luckily Laxus had a bad habit of forgetting to lock all the gym doors after school so the janitor's door was always open. It led to the supply closet that smelled like bleach and that led to the gym floor.

Lisanna opened the door and walked into the gym. She had just left this place, the gym clothes she still wore proof of it. The silver haired senior headed to one of the smaller rooms that was connected to the gym, the one that contained all the punching bags. She needed to let off steam.

Checking the tape on her knuckles, the teenager took her stance at the punching bag, giving it a couple slow punches to ready herself. She took a deep breath and unleashed a barrage of punches, the bag never having a chance to settle down as it swung, creaking on the bolts that suspended it from the ceiling. Sweet started to bead on the girl's forehead as time went on, her punches slowing down and the force behind them lessening.

Still, the girl kept punching, she arms swinging until she couldn't move them anymore. With one last halfhearted punch the girl let herself lean forward until her forehead rested on the punching bag. Her knuckles hurt and the bandages were tainted with blood and dirt.

A sob escaped the girl as tears starting flowing down her cheeks and dripping to the floor uncontrollably. Lisanna sunk to her knees, falling forward so she leaned on her elbows as she banged her fist on the ground, a little bit of pent up anger still trying to escape. All the while tears flooded the floor as she sobbed.

A shadow moved at the door as its owner walked into the room, toward Lisanna. "Why the tears?" came the voice, startling Lisanna.

Her head shot up, her eyes blotched from the crying, as she stared up at Natsu. "Why are you hear?" she managed to get out. She wiped the tears off with the back of her hands and she sat up.

"Saw you come in here and was curious," the pink haired teen said flatly as he took a seat next to the girl. "So, why are you crying?"

"Why do you care? Aren't you afraid of Erza getting mad at you for not kicking me while I'm down?" Lisanna snapped as she let herself fall forward onto her elbows again.

"I ain't one to kick someone while they're down," he replied calmly. "Why are you crying?"

"Cuz I'm angry," Lisanna yelled, her fist hitting the floor again as she got a second wind. Her tears still falling, but less than before, "I'm pissed." A sob escaped her.

Natsu sat there silently, watching the girl, waiting for her to continue. "I'm pissed at Mira, at Erza, and Levy, at this school, at this stupid rivalry, at Sting and Elf, at you, and my feelings, at the fact that I'm here crying in front of you, at everything," the girl ranted, her first slamming down at every point she said. "I'm frustrated, but mostly I'm pissed at myself, cuz I'm weak and I'm scared. I haven't gotten a good night sleep in over a month, my grades are slipping, I feel like shit," the girl said, her fist pounding and tears still flowing.

"Why are pissed at yourself?" Natsu asked, his voice not quite soft, but not callous either.

Lisanna sobbed again. "I'm pissed that I am too scared of my sister and losing her to go against her. I'm pissed that I lost my best friend because of this stupid rivalry that I don't even give a shit about. I'm pissed, I just am," the girl said, an angry groan escaping her lips.

"I don't know what to tell you," Natsu said slowly. "Gajeel and I don't want to keep this fighting going either, but do we have a choice? Erza is as scary as your sister."

"But she isn't your sister!" Lisanna screamed at Natsu, rising from her position. "She isn't related to you, you probably don't even see her that often. Mira is my sister, my blood, my family, and besides Elf, the only family I got. If I make her angry, I have no home, no one left. Elfman ain't gonna go against her, he's more scared than me!" Lisanna yelled, moving to a cross legged position as she wiped more tears from her eyes and the snot from her nose. "I lost my parents, I don't want to lose my brother and sister too."

Natsu sat there quietly. He didn't know what to say. He knew that she lived with her brother and sister but he didn't know that she lost her parents. Besides, what could he say? No one wanted to keep this fight going, but the only one that was baring the blunt of it was Lisanna. He and Gajeel hadn't seen Erza since last month when she came to school, but she sees her sister almost every day. She has to keep the façade up, to keep her sister happy. She also takes the burden from her brother, knowing that he is too kind to really want to fight. But she is too. She hates fighting, especially this pointless fighting. Natsu looked at Lisanna, her elbows on her legs as she buried her face in her palms.

The boy scooted forward and wrapped his arms around the girl. He felt her stiffen at his touch, but he just wrapped his arms tighter. "We'll think of something. I promise," Natsu said with a grin that Lisanna felt more than saw. She sobbed again as she wrapped her arms around the boys torso and buried her face in his neck. She started crying again, but she didn't feel ashamed, she didn't feel embarrassed, she felt bad that she was getting his shirt soaked with tears and snot but he didn't seem to mind.

The principle turned from the doorway after having watched the whole thing. He had planning to do.


End file.
